


【名夏】实习记者

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 4





	【名夏】实习记者

《实习记者》

*前情提要：一日师生  
*大概是个西装play（喂

对着穿衣镜换上了正装，夏目再次梳理了下前额的头发。自从开始在杂志社实习之后，他就每周有几天需要穿正装。名取在一旁看着少年裹在西服外套下面的纤细腰线只觉得心痒痒，不过在他站在夏目身后的那一刻就被对方以眼神警告了。  
  
“请好好准备工作，名取先生。”少年转过来，按住他的肩膀防止对方有更进一步的动作。  
  
“是是。”名取心不在焉地回答着。今天是有行程的日子，经纪人刚刚过来等在门口。经纪人毕竟也负责了这么久名取的事务，对他俩的关系也差不多心知肚明，不过也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟就他来过的几次经历，这个家里的少年看起来似乎比名取更可靠一点。  
  
名取上次拍摄的新电视剧发布了，中间有夏目帮忙客串的不到一分钟，不过没有怎么露正脸，夏目很满意，虽然名取一直说觉得很可惜。新作的名字叫《晴空》，海报是两个人在天空之下背对背的样子，最近各大网站还有书店开始预热，名取周一的新周边还有原作的小说一直处于销量上升中的状态。  
  
最近实习的公司也一直处于一个忙碌的状态，因为《晴空》的原版小说之前就在他们杂志上连载，这是宣传的大好机会，所以为此准备了一系列的项目。夏目负责的主要是杂志相关的一些文字工作，跟小说的发行关系不大。

今天他到达公司的时候，突然某一处工位旁边一阵骚动，夏目正奇怪发生了什么，他的学长兼公司前辈佐藤一把揽过来他的肩膀，神神秘秘地说，“夏目，很可以啊你！”

“啊？”夏目只觉得一头雾水，往那边几个人聚集的地方一看，他们在看的正是名取的新作《晴空》，然后还偏偏停在了……自己友情出演的地方。

“啊啊，这个啊……怎么说，是个意外。”夏目尴尬地笑了笑。

“所以，你和剧组的人应该有见过面吧，那……不如今天的工作就交给你了！”  
  
“但是我真的没看过小说诶……”夏目无奈地表示。  
  
“没关系没关系，最近大部分都是电视剧联动相关的工作，混个脸熟比较重要，这点你有先天优势啊！啊，说起来，差不多到时间了。”佐藤热情地拍了拍他的肩膀然后悄悄说，“今天的任务就交给你了，结束之后不用来公司了，可以提前回家哦。”  
  
“啊，是什么工作？”夏目刚想仔细问问看，但是他已经被其他同事叫走了，只给他留了一份材料。还真是忙碌啊……夏目感叹了一下，拿过来材料看了看，上面列明了一些应该是采访需要用到的问题，还有一些小说内容的简介，大致浏览了一下，完成任务应该并不困难。  
  
于是他按照指引去到了办公大楼一个靠近角落的房间，走进去才发现别有洞天，里面是一个很大的摄影棚。平时杂志插图的一些摄影工作有些也在这里完成，有时候会请明星做采访也会定在这里，今天把他叫到这里，应该也是有什么人要来吧。  
  
“啊，夏目，你来了！”里面的工作人员看到他热情地招呼着，“稍微等一下，拍摄结束之后就交给你了。”  
  
“拍摄？”夏目茫然地看着他。  
  
他一拍脑袋，想起来什么似的说，“瞧我这记性，忘记告诉你了，今天你的采访对象正好要先在我们这里拍摄小说的宣传广告，结束之后你再跟他联系好了。”  
  
“好的。”夏目点点头，然后看了看那边广告的拍摄，僵住了。  
  
这不是名取先生吗？  
  
原来今天的拍摄就是在他们这里啊，早上出门的时候自己完全没想过会发生这种事。结果站在背景布旁的名取看到了他，跟往常一样闪亮地朝他这边打了个招呼，引得周围的人纷纷也看向这边，夏目只想找个地方躲进去。  
  
夏目这时赶紧翻看了手上的采访资料，才发现在最后一页写着好几个名字，不过由于档期冲突或是其他原因，最后划去了其他名字只剩下「名取周一」。这到底是怎样的孽缘啊……夏目扶了扶额头。  
  
那边名取穿了剧中的服饰，戴着金丝眼镜，跟之前在剧组看到的一样。他手里拿着原版小说的实体书，正在对着镜头说着推荐语。  
  
“好的，可以了！”  
  
摄影师查看过影像后表示没问题可以结束了，然后名取走到了夏目旁边笑着说，“你好呀，夏目同学？”  
  
夏目无奈地说，“我在工作，名取先生。”  
  
“你今天的工作不就是采访我吗？”名取一点都不惊讶的样子。  
  
“所以你早就知道了？”  
  
“没有没有，也是刚刚接到的消息，他们把你的号码给了我让我拍摄结束后联系你。”名取一脸很期待的样子，“那么，我们去哪里呢，小记者？”  
  
安静的咖啡厅里，夏目正在电脑上快速输入今天的采访问题用于记录。虽然表示「在公司会议室采访就可以」，但名取说咖啡厅更有氛围，本着嘉宾第一的想法，夏目也就依了他的意思。挑了一家人少且安静的咖啡厅，名取招手叫来了服务员。

“你喝什么，夏目？”

“果汁就可以。”夏目还在继续打字，没有抬头。

结果不叫还好，一叫来服务员她就大惊，“您是……！”不过没等她说出口，名取就用一贯的气场微笑着比了个嘘的手势。

“那一杯橙汁，一份红豆冰。”

服务员上来了他点的东西，然后名取一边吃着红豆冰一边微笑看着夏目等他提问。

“这位小记者，结束采访要不要去我家坐坐？”名取托着下巴，又露出他那招牌笑容。

夏目有点愠怒地看了他一眼，没有理他。明明两个人就在一起住着，名取说这话纯粹是为了逗弄他。夏目还穿着正装，看起来比平时严肃不少。虽然名取看起来很认真地准备着采访，但他满脑都在想如果把少年的领带缠在他纤细的手腕上会怎么样。

“名取先生……名取先生？那我们开始了？”夏目看他有点走神，提醒了一下。

“啊，好的。”名取摇了摇头，恢复到工作状态。

“名取先生，是第一次尝试老师类型的角色吧？对这次的片子有什么感想呢？”夏目开始提问。

“我的学生非常可爱呢，如果戏份多一点就更好了。”名取表情认真地回答着。

“名取先生！！”夏目有点生气，不由得提高了音量，结果这么一下引得那边的几个服务员纷纷侧目，他努力在引起更大骚动前冷静了下来，“请认真一点。”

“对不起。”名取乖乖道歉，今天看到正经工作状态的夏目总是特别想调戏一下。

“再给你一次机会。”

“第一次尝试老师这种类型的角色，很有新鲜感，也让我想起了上学时候的事情，很怀念呢。原版小说我也有看过，文笔非常细腻，塑造了一位非常温柔的老师，演的时候一直在想自己有没有好好地演绎出来呢？”

名取终于开始好好回答问题，夏目飞快地做着笔记。

“那么，名取先生在读原作小说的时候，有没有什么触动的地方？”

“剧透的话就不说了，确实曾经有想做某个人的「老师」这种身份，不过，我当时做的比较笨拙，所以看书的时候就在想……啊，原来应该是这样的呀，这种感觉。”

名取朝他眨眨眼，显然意有所指，然而工作状态的夏目仍然没给什么反应，继续提出了下一个问题，“名取先生下次想尝试什么类型的角色呢？”

名取认真地想了想，“如果可以的话，学生类型的角色？因为出道的时候已经是不适合演学生的年纪了，不过果然有机会还是想要尝试下呢。”

采访继续进行了一阵子，将所有问题收录完毕发给同事之后，夏目长长舒了一口气。名取饶有兴趣地看着他，觉得很是有新鲜感。

“结束了，谢谢配合，名取先生。”

“那么，这位小记者，要来我家坐一会儿吗？”名取笑着重复刚刚一开始的问题。

“随便你了。”夏目合上了电脑，虽然这次很顺利，不过他开始担心以后有名取相关的工作都会交给他。还得装作只是认识不是很熟的关系，想想他就头大了。

“还有……上次的导演托我问问你，有没有兴趣继续演戏，有个角色似乎很适合你哦。”

“我拒绝！”

他怕的可不就是这个嘛，搞定名取的工作没什么难的，但一旦牵扯到工作，又要被他拐弯抹角地拉进剧组，他可是完全不想这么引人注目。他叫来服务员准备买单，虽然名取想拦下他但是被坚决拒绝了，本来就是因为他的工作才来的，再让名取请客也太过意不去了。

名取一脸遗憾的样子说，“你要是真的愿意做我的后辈，我会很开心呢。”

两人刚进家门，名取就以一个微微俯身的姿势凑近夏目说，“今天配合了夏目一整天，没有什么奖励吗？”

夏目正站在穿衣镜前准备解开西装外套，说实话今天穿了一天有点热，听他这么说停下了手里的动作，回头看了看身后的名取——他正以和早上一样的角度从镜子里看着他。夏目顿了顿，然后一只手把名取的头拉近，贴上了对方的唇，主动的唇舌相交让名取有些讶异，不过马上他就更近一步主动引导少年，片刻后少年的脸上就已经泛起一丝潮红。

“名取先生……嗯……今天谢谢了。”结束了一个长长的吻，夏目终于有机会表达自己的感谢。

但对方并没有答话，他只是把手覆在少年被西装包裹的腰线上——今天一整天都看得心痒难耐，然后他从背后环过去，一颗颗解开西装的扣子。

“等等，不要在这里……”意识到他想做什么的夏目慌忙想阻止，但对方有意无意的撩拨让他身体逐渐变得绵软无力。

“有什么不好的吗，这里？”解开了少年的最后一颗扣子，名取随手将外套丢在一旁。

夏目没有回答，这里……正对着穿衣镜，自己和对方的身体一览无余，不过名取看着镜子里的他一脸乐在其中的样子，然后顺势又解开了他的领带和衬衫的扣子。

“今天我忍得很辛苦哦。”用玩味的语气说着，名取没有褪去他的整件衬衫，而是一半还披在身上，但这样看起来似乎更加情色了。

“只有我脱也太不公平了。”夏目小声说着，眼睛看向还穿着整齐的名取。一定是因为名取今天的香水有种蛊惑的味道，不然他怎么会觉得头晕脑胀任他摆布？

“哦~那就听夏目的。”名取把头靠在他肩上，说话的时候嘴里呼出的热气都钻进了少年的耳里让他微微一颤。于是名取一只手解开自己的扣子另一只手也没闲着，抚摸过少年的脖颈、胸膛、腹部，然后……

夏目看着镜子里的自己只觉得十分羞耻，前面早就已经精神饱满，被他这么摆弄了一番更是顶到裤子上有些涨痛。好像看穿了他在想什么，名取凑近他耳旁低声说，“自己脱还是我脱？”

被这么一问夏目顿时羞红了脸，他偏偏还压低了嗓音，让他感觉更加不能自已，没有答话但他乖乖解开了自己的裤子，前端的硬物整个暴露在空气里，名取的指尖在那里上下撩拨着，夏目把头扭到一旁又被对方扳了回来。

“看着我。”名取低声说着。镜子里，他褪尽了衣物的身体紧贴着夏目。肌肤相贴让夏目感觉自己仿佛要燃起来了一般，后面私密的部位被硬物顶着，虽不想承认，但确实更加地渴望对方的身体。偏偏此时名取另一只手滑入其中，触碰着柔软的内壁。然后他又突然想起来什么似的，拿起了一旁散落开来的领带。

夏目早已自顾不暇，没有发现他想做什么。露出一丝不怀好意的微笑，名取抓着他的手腕举过头顶，用领带结结实实绕了一圈系紧。少年发现的时候为时已晚，而且……

“领带……越挣扎会越紧哦。”

名取完成了今天一整天都在想的事情心满意足，得以空闲下来的双手开始集中于正事上。上一次距离现在也只有三天，所以没费什么力气就扩张到了足够的大小。少年放弃了无谓的抵抗由他摆弄，身体不由自主起了反应，这一切被映照在镜子里，快感放大了得以数倍，每次他想扭过头就会又被名取拨回去。贴得镜子过分近了，两人灼热的呼吸在上面留下了一层薄雾。

“名取先生，我……嗯……”

夏目刚想说什么，就被手指搅弄得差点发出叫声，名取用手盖住他的嘴，在耳边低声道，“这里离门很近，小心被外面的人听到哦。”

这个人……！夏目想反抗也来不及了，被禁锢住的双手让他无可奈何，反而又增添了一丝羞耻感。昏暗的灯光下，少年的眼睛看起来更加晶亮，终于忍不住了一般，开始祈求对方的进入。偏偏此时名取开始不紧不慢了起来，在又翻搅了一会儿搞得他下面已经特别湿润了之后才挺身而入。

“唔……！”被捂着嘴仍然忍不住发出声音，他只能将被紧缚住的双手撑在镜子上方，但这样就必须看着正前方，看着汗水和体液顺着两人结合之处滚落而下，在地上成了一小滩。

啊，今天自己一定是哪里不太正常，不然这样的场景，怎么会感觉快感大过羞耻呢。夏目这么迷迷糊糊地想着，但是一阵阵不停歇的抽插让他没有功夫去思考这些事。由于坏心眼的恋人选在了靠近门边的位置，害怕被听到的紧张感让他不由得夹得更紧了一些，导致名取比他先发出一声低低的呻吟。

“呃……对不起。”名取这么说着，但是当然没有放慢自己的速度。夏目咬牙瞪了一眼身后的人，但蒙上一层薄雾的眼睛只让他看起来更加可口，名取凑上去咬住他的唇，舌头和身下一起肆无忌惮地侵略着，逐渐剥夺了少年的最后一点理智。就算被捂着嘴也忍不住叫出声来，啊，至于会不会被听到，已经没有精力去思考那种事了。

这么一番折腾，加上身后之人的手还在不停摆弄他前面的硬物，少年只感觉大脑变得一片空白，呼出的气息越发灼热，镜子上的薄雾越来越厚重逐渐盖住了镜中自己的面容，然后终于一个没忍住泄在了对方手上。

“还没结束哦。”体液自名取手里流了下来，身下的动作不慢反而变本加厉，夏目只感觉本就空白的大脑已经无法承受得住冲击，肉体先于精神做出反应，被一阵阵冲击的内壁已经开始不由自主地开合，在这样的夹击下，名取握着少年的手的力道逐渐加大，然后自己也到达了极限。

“哈……”手扶着少年纤瘦的肩膀，粗重的呼吸声下，白色的体液自两人交合出流了出来。

“手……”夏目提醒他。名取赶忙解开束缚着他的领带，手腕被勒出了红色的印记。地上混合着体液已经是一片狼藉，半挂在身上的衬衫被弄得皱巴巴的。

两人一前一后走进了淋浴间，以帮忙冲洗干净的名义，名取手揉搓着少年的每一寸皮肤。夏目只觉得意识已经有些模糊了，被对方二次逗弄也没怎么反抗。

“其实刚刚骗了你。”出来之后，名取用毛巾帮少年擦拭着头发。

“……什么？”

“门的隔音，其实非常好哟，演员可是很注重隐私的。”名取揉了揉他茶色的头发，笑着说。

“你真恶劣！”夏目羞红了脸，既然隔音很好，干嘛还要做那种多余的动作，搞得自己都变得不像自己了。

“呃……我错了，真的，不过，我看你也挺乐在其中的嘛。”名取实话实说。夏目没答话，算是默认了，不过仍赌气似的夺回来名取手上的毛巾开始自己擦拭头发，结果伸手出去的一瞬间就在镜子里看到了手上红色的印记，顿时又想起了刚刚羞耻的经历。

罪魁祸首则一脸无辜地在那边清理刚刚的犯罪现场，顺带收起来散落在地上的两人的衣服扔进了洗衣机里。吹完头发的夏目趴在床上只觉得身体要散架了，还要思考着明天不能穿中袖的衣服。

下次还是不要打领带了，夏目这么想着。

END


End file.
